It is well known that baseball equipment, at the field especially, is typically in disorganized disarray. Balls, bats, gloves, hats are all subject continually to being mixed with those belonging to others, scattered, and lost. The problem is worsened in trying to identify which item belongs to whom, especially considering that typically at least a team of 9 players is involved and usually a team of many more than that. Additionally, keeping a drink upright or personalized is also difficult if not impossible. Keeping equipment off of the ground or dugout floor is desirable but seldom possible. Providing a portable solution faces problems, also. The present apparatus offers a selectively portable and collapsible solution to these problems.